


The Bee's Nest

by groovyprofessor



Series: The bee series [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, M/M, also bees, sort of crack not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyprofessor/pseuds/groovyprofessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik go on a date to a bee themed restaurant.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee's Nest

Charles checked himself once again in the full length mirror, making sure he looked okay. His light blue button up complementing nicely with a dark blue cardigan over it and a pair of gray dress pants. ‘Don’t worry so much Charles.’ He thought to himself, pulling on his watch and slipping his wallet in his back pocket. Charles sensed Erik’s mind before he heard him knock on the door. Charles smiled and quickly walked to open the door.

“Erik! He- You’re not serious are you?” Charles stared at Erik’s choice for clothing for tonight. Erik was wear a black pair of pants, atrocious yellow dress shirt, shiny yellow shoes that look like it was part of an old Halloween costume and to top it all off he had a tie with bees on it.

“I picked this outfit with you in mind, I thought you would love it.” Erik replied putting his hand over his chest in mock offense.

“While I’m glad you took the time to consider my feeling, Erik but don’t you think this is a step too far?” Charles asked warily, stepping into the hall closing his door behind in, while Erik ignored what he said and turned to walk down the hall.

“Oh my god this man’s an idiot.” Charles whispered to himself, locking the door before he joined Erik down the hall.

“Are you serious?” Charles asked, knitting his brows together in irritation at Erik as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“I’m going to take you to this new restaurant just down the street, you’ll love it.” Erik rattled on as if not having heard Charles comment. Before Charles could get even a word in the elevator arrived and Erik gently tugged him into the elevator pressing the first floor button.

“What’s it called?” Charles was still a bit shocked that Erik was so serious about this whole bee thing but decided to play along for now.

“The bee’s nest.” Erik smirked glancing over to see Charles annoyed expression flash over his face before he masked it with an uninterested one.

“Oh that’s nice.” Charles dully replied, half tempted to call off the date to get back at Erik for planning such a stupid joke. The rest of the tip down was silent, save for the quite hum of the elevator, till they made it to the lobby level. They both exited the elevator and made their way to the front door.

“You’re actually going to dress like that in public?” Charles raised an eyebrow at Erik, holding the door open for him.

“Are you trying to say that I look nothing but perfect?” Erik proudly walked outside, even though people were obviously looking at him curiously. Charles rolled his eye but followed outside regardless.

“I think Emma would have a heart attack the moment she saw you.” Charles replied linking his arm with Erik’s and steering him down the sidewalk.

“Emma would most liking never speak to me again.” Erik huffed a laugh at even trying to picture Emma’s shocked face if she saw him, maybe he’ll send her some pictures later.

“At least you admitted you look rather silly. I’m half tempted to simple pretended I don’t know you at this point.” Charles said sarcastically.

“And I’m going to pretended I didn’t hear that.” Erik replied stopping in front of an old styled restaurant with ‘The bee’s nest’ in black and yellow hung above the doorway.

“Quaint.” Charles commented admiring the intricate brick work and copper railing leading to the dark wood door.

Erik and Charles made their way up the short three step staircase and opened the door. Immediately there was an overwhelming smell of fresh baked bread and honey coming from the kitchen. While Charles was looking at the rows of tables covered with white cloths with black chairs neatly tucked under them. The walls were a deep red making the room feel smaller then it truly was, covered in an array of paintings and sculptors, most bee themed Charles notices with a hint of discomfort. Erik was speaking to hostess before they were lead though the restaurant to a table tucked near the back corner closer to the kitchen. The lighting was darker, giving a more romantic feel, obviously achieving the desired affect due to the surrounding table being filled with other couples speaking in hushed voices. There napkins where folded in a triangle leaning against the small candle in the center of the table.

"Your server will be with you in a moment." The hostess said, leaving them alone to go help with another group of people entering.

"What do you think?" Erik asked opening his menu and surviving the options.

"It’s nice. I was worried it would be all yellow." Charles said, a wry smile on his face, opening his menu as well.

"Welcome to the bee’s nest. I'm Caroline and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" Their waitress, Caroline asked pad and pen already poised to write their orders.

"We'll have a bottle of red wine, if that's alright with you, Charles?" Erik asked laying his menu back on the table and looking over at Charles.

"Yes that perfect." Charles answered nodding his head.

"Got it. Do you want to start off with any appetizers?" Caroline asked.

Erik tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at Charles, "I don't but..?" Charles shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"Okay, the wine will be out soon." Caroline clipped her pen to her apron before walking over to a nearby table.

"See anything you like?" Erik asked conversationally, picking up his menu again.

"Hm unsurprising everything has honey in it. I might get the salad with honey dressing. What about you?" Charles respond after a short pause.

"I’m getting the honey-glazed chicken." Erik answered closing the menu and putting it aside just as the wine was coming out.

Caroline came up to the table and skillfully filled both there glasses with wine, setting the bottle in the center of the table next to the tiny candle. Taking out her pad and pen she asked, "So do you know what you both want?"

"Are you ready?" Erik asked glancing away from Caroline to Charles.

"Yes, um I'll have the salad with honey dressing." Charles said smiling up at Caroline.

"And I'll have the honey-glazed chicken." Erik collected both their menus and handed them to Caroline after she finished writing down there order.  


"Okay, if you need anything else just give me a wave." Caroline smiled, tucking her pad and pen into her apron's pockets.  


"How did you find this place anyways?" Charles asked before drinking some of his wine.  


"My mother wanted to come here, she thought he was 'cute.'" Erik rolled his eyes but smiled fondly thinking of his mother despite himself.  


"It is cute, Erik." Charles laughed at Erik's annoyed expression after he said that.  


"Really Charles? Not you too." Erik smiles despite his best efforts not to.  


"You have to admit there's a certain charm to it. Even with all the bee decor." Charles said gesturing to the giant cartoon bee painting beside there table, proudly displayed in a dark brown frame.  


"I thought you of all people would love bees." Erik said glancing briefly at the painting.  


"Why? Just being I understand that without bees humans would, eventually, die out doesn't mean I like them around me." Charles responded almost offended by Erik assuming he liked bees just because he was a scientist.  


Erik smile became more ‘shark-like’, shaking his head at Charles's reaction. Before Charles could respond, Caroline brought tray of their food out. Setting the tray on the stand she grabbed both plates, placing them in front of Charles and Erik.  


"Can I get you anything else?" Caroline asked efficiently folding up the stand, tucking the tray under one arm and the stand under the other.  


"No I'm fine, Charles?" Erik asked unfolding the napkin and covering his lap.  


"I'm good, thank you." Charles said doing the same as Erik.  


Charles and Erik ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on how the food tasted and the clank of silverware. After they had both cleared there plates, Erik broke the silence. "Do you want any dessert? My mother rather enjoyed there honey cake."  


"Well if Edie liked it then we should get the honey cake." Charles said setting down his now empty glass of wine.  


“Personally I prefer her cooking over anything but it was good cake." Erik said.  


"I think Alex and Darwin still have leftovers from her last visit." Charles chuckling, thinking about how much food Edie always incites to cooks for everyone.  


"She does have a soft spot for them. Mostly because without her they would only eat take out." Erik smiles.  


"I can't judge them too much since I never cook." Charles said.  


Caroline came back to the table, collecting there plates and asking, "Would anyone like dessert?"  


"We'll share a honey cake." Erik responded.  


"Those are one of our most popular desserts, good choice." Caroline said with a bright smile before walking away from their table.  


"Edie thinks it’s a crime that someone you're age doesn't know how to cook." Erik poured Charles and himself another glass of wine.  


"I'm very busy, plus I can mooch off your superior culinary skills." Charles said winking at Erik.  


"Because of that I got in the habit of making a plate for you as well, I hope you’re happy." Erik said faux irritation in his voice.  


"Haha! You feel right into my trap!" Charles said laughing.  


"You're not really the super villain type Charles." Erik said amused expression on his face.  


"Oh? And you are? Raven did say the name Magneto would fit you, if you decided to turn to a life of crime."  


"I would be a great villain Charles, destroying humankind and mutants raise up as the superior species. You could be my side kick, Professor X." Erik said miraculously keeping a straight face.  


"Do you really think I'd let you do that? I'd have to be your mortal enemy, such a shame." Charles laughed slightly at the thought of himself in a yellow spandex uniform and Erik in some ridiculous cape.  


"Would going on a date with the enemy be considered fraternizing?" Erik asked  


"I'm afraid so. We would make awful enemy's, I think it’s against the some unwritten rule about dating." Charles said just as Caroline was bring the slice honey cake.  
"Here you got! Can I get you anything else?" Caroline asked.  


"No we're good, thank you." Charles said already drooling over the cake slice.  


"Okay, enjoy your food." Caroline said before going to check on another table.  


Charles grabbed one of the forks by the cake and cut himself a piece. He practically moaned as he took a bite looking thought surprised.  


"I'm assuming it’s good?" Erik asked chuckling and cut himself a piece.  


"It wonderful." Charles sighed taking a sip of wine.  


"You definitely do like your sweets." Erik agreed as Charles cut a slightly bigger piece then before.  


"mhm" Charles hummed as he took another bit of cake.

After they finished and payed they went back onto the crowed sidewalk. Greeted by the smell of gasoline and the cold night biting against their faces as they returned to the apartments. Charles tucked neatly underneath Erik’s arm and his arm wrapped around Erik’s waist, preventing them from getting separated. More than content with the blanket of silence between them, they made it inside the much calmer apartment complex, sill nestled in each others sides by the time they reached the elevator. When the elevator signaled their flood they, reluctantly, separated and a few doors down to stop at the outside of Charles’s apartment.  


“Even with that god awful outfit, this was…nice.” Charles said ducking his head down in mild embarrassment.  


“We should do it again.” Erik replayed taking a small step closer to Charles.  


“Yes, defiantly!” Charles quickly agreed, smiling up at Erik.  


Erik paused for a moment before deciding what he was going to say next, “Charles, may I kiss you?” He asked, his cheeks reddening slightly.  


“Of course y-.” Charles’s response was cut off by Erik slowly leaning down to press their mouths together. Charles eye’s slipping shut as he wraps his arms around Erik’s neck trying to bring him impossibly closer. Erik’s hands move to the back of Charles head, his heart beat drumming in his ears, reluctant to separate for air. 

“That was-.” Charles starts before remembering the awful outfit Erik’s wearing. “I hate this tie.” Charles blurts out effectively shattering the mood and starts to laugh hysterically.  


“I’m terribly sorry that was wonderful I just remembered what you were wearing- I’m sorry.” Charles manages to say in-between fits of laughter.  


“It is a dumb tie, no idea why I had it.” Erik says smiling widely and shaking his head. “I do look really stupid.”  


“Well you do manage to impress me.” Charles said after somewhat composing himself and turning around to unlock his door.  


“I would invite you in for tea but…..I don’t like bees in my house.” Charles smiles mischievously at Erik before slipping into his apartment.  
Erik huffed a surprised laugh and spoke to Charles though the door,  


“Goodnight…Xavier.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ends super rushed but I'm going back to school in a couple days so I wanted to finished it. It also wasn't suppose to be this long or this serious but here it is.


End file.
